The present invention relates to a pasty damping agent dispersion for damping mechanical and/or acoustical vibrations.
Damping agents for damping mechanical vibrations are known. For example, hydraulic oils have been proposed as damping agents. The disadvantage of these oils is that the heating of the damping agent occurring when a continuous load is applied cannot be eliminated sufficiently rapidly and thus the oils tend to overheat. There is a risk of excessive boiling of the damping agent.
German Auslegeschrift No. 1,128,586 describes a hydraulic medium treated with active carbon. This medium is capable of partially absorbing the gas developing in the medium but it is not suitable for use in damping devices as this medium does not possess a lubricating effect.
Expansible damping agents which harden as the load increases have also been proposed. However, damping agents of this type are only effective within narrow frequencies and amplitudes of the vibrations to be damped in relation to the dependence of their viscosity on the respective load. Owing to the hardening process they are also subject to the disadvantage of not possessing a sound absorbing quality.
Accordingly, a damping agent is sought which will not become foamy, i.e., which will possess good heat conducting properties under the influence of a continuous load. The agent should also serve as a lubricant for the stressed parts of the damping device and should be largely self-sealing. The damping agent should also be capable of exerting a constant damping action both in the event of impact stresses and also vibrations at low temperatures and also high temperatures and during continuous loading. In particular, the damping agent should be capable of damping or absorbing high amplitude impact stresses. It is also preferable for the agent to have a sound damping effect in the case of sound vibrations conducted through solids.